


Ever Changing

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Proud dad Guen, shuten crushes some roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Some first generation intractions. I do have this head canon that the dragons met up once a year at the castle to catch up until they all settled down and had kids... but kids never stopped one dragon.





	Ever Changing

Yun sat in the gardens with his hands folded in prayer. He huffed, and popped his neck. The day had been too long. The stone hurt his feet and the flowers were not helping the young Prince’s allergies and the queen was off being a diplomat.   
So.   
Zeno was in charge.   
Meaning that he had to attend to tedious stuff that made his head spin. On top of it, the annual dragon festival was tomorrow meaning his brothers would arrive. Groaning, he got up from his praying stance and walked into the castle.   
He ran to the prince’s room. Yak-shi sat in bed, his face flush.   
“How you feeling, little warrior,” Zeno asked. Yak-Shi gave him a small smile and turned to go back to sleep.   
“Yeah,” Zeno sighed, “I’m not feeling too hot, either,”   
He closed his door and sighed. Zeno walked to his room and flopped down. He half hazardly took his clothes off while laying down on his bed, and drifted off while his tunic was still half way off.   
A loud boom shook his door.   
“Hey, Zeno. gettuppppp,” a familiar loud voice roared through the wooden door.   
Zeno screamed and hopped up, putting on a pair of pants and his tunic.   
“Guen, please,” Zeno opened the door and the big burly frame scooped him up in a huge hug.   
“Zeno,” Guen laughed, picking the smaller dragon up off the ground.   
“Guen! Ha-have the other’s arrived,” Zeno asked.   
“Abi has! Come one there’s someone I want you to meet,” Guen patted him on the back and lead him down the hall.   
Zeno heard unfamiliar chatter.  
Guen ran towards an unfamiliar women with a wad of clothes.   
“Zeno,” Guen snatched the wad from the woman, who rolled her eyes.   
“Look at my kid,” Guen was almost giddy, “My beautiful daughter.”   
Abi peered down at the girl. Zeno ran up to see, “What’s her name?”   
“Sea-Yon,” the woman said, proudly, “After my grandmother.”   
Guen held her with his right hand and caressed the child with his left, “Guys, I’m so proud. Look how beautiful.”   
“Here,” Guen held out Sea-Yon to Zeno, “Want to hold her?   
“Sure,” Zeno held out his hands and he made an awkward cradle for the child.   
She giggled and pulled at his hair. Zeno winced at the strong grip of the child, “She may not have inherited it, but she does have the strength of the Hakuryuu.”   
Abi sighed, “She pulls off your eyes better than you do, Guen.”   
Suddenly, Shuten appeared out of the sky holding a sake jug.   
“Eh? Zeno since when did you have a kid,” Shuten’s face was flushed and his words slurred.   
“She’s mine,” Guen rolled his eyes, “And Greeny you know what happens when you drink and fly.”   
Zeno handed the child to Abi and bowed, “I’m going to check not the prince, he’s been sick.”   
“Let me come,” Guen said, “I might be able to help.”   
Zeno relaxed, “I’ve definitely missed you guys.”   
Abi smiled and handed the child back to her mother, “I’m going to help too.”   
Shuten was passed out in the flower bed.  
Abi rolled his eyes, “Seriously, I really don’t get how he’s still alive.”   
“He’s got the devil’s luck,” Guen laughed, “Come on. Let’s go check on the Prince.”


End file.
